The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Consumers increasingly desire access to various types of content, including music, videos, games, and the like. To meet these needs, content providers are increasingly investigating ways to provide content in a timely manner to consumers.
Satellite distribution systems are one way in which to provide content to various consumers. Pay-per-view and regular broadcasts are available in a satellite system. In a pay-per-view system, access is provided to users for a particular program that is watched by more than one user at the same time. Recording means in the receiving units may be used to store the content for later playback.
In homes, satellite-receiving boxes called integrated receiver decoders or set top boxes are used for receiving satellite signals. Each of the boxes, if equipped with a digital video recorder or other recording device, may store programming content therein. Because each of the user devices acts independently, several of the receiving devices may be recording the identical content. Further, each receiving device may contain only a limited number of tuners. Therefore, if various numbers of programming content are desired that overlap in time, the content cannot be recorded due to the limited number of tuners.